Daddy's Best Halloween
by cancer95
Summary: I know it's out of session, but this was made out of impulse and I wanted to try out my first one shot. Edward's son, E.J has a special Halloween surprise for him. This was inspired by a Criminal Minds episode, So I can't take all credit. EPOV all through


**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Twilight franchise. Boo-hoo :'(**

I pulled into my driveway to my four bedroom, two story, suburban home. As I turned off the ignition I took a glance at my front lawn and saw that it was littered with decorations. There were fake skeletons, paper mache ghosts and cob webs covering every inch of the lawn. Yeah, it's official, Halloween is definitely here.

"Baby, I'm home" I called throughout the house.

"Daddy!" The little voices of my two kids cheered as they ran to me.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I picked up my four year-old son Edward Junior, E.J for short. "How was your day?"

"It was great!" I was informed by my seven year old daughter, Renesmee, Nessie for short.

"really?" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic

"yeah, we helped mommy make the house scary for Halloween. And made cookies" E.J said with smile on his face.

"I saw that"

When we entered the kitchen/dining room I saw my lovely wife of thirteen years with her back turned to me, working on supper.

I walked up behind and slowly wrapped my hand around her stomach which, for the moment, was being occupied by our third child.

"Hello my love. That smells incredible." I said, while a placed a series of kisses on the side of her neck.

"Hi" she greeted back and placed a single kiss on my lips.

Once dinner was ready to be served we all sat at the table and started to make small conversation.

"So, E.J, have decided what your going to be for Halloween yet?" I asked my son

"He's not going to tell you" Nessie said while taking a big helping of food in her mouth.

"Why not?" I asked

"is a souprize" E.J tried to say with a full

"E.J don't talk while mouth is full" Bella told him

"Alright" I said letting the topic go.

After dinner, I helped Bella clear off the table and wash the dishes.

"So has E.J told what he's planning on being this year?" I asked her

"Nope. he's being so secretive about this. I'm so eager to see what he chooses"

Bella and I continued to wash the dishes and talked about our day.

Tonight was Halloween and E.J still hadn't dropped any hints about what he was going to be, and I was filled with excitement and anxiousness waiting to find out.

When four thirty rolled around my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper all showed up to see the kids and take their pictures in their costumes.

"So has E.J finally told what he's going to be?" My mother asked

"No. And it's driving me crazy" I told her

"Okay kids come on out and let us see your costumes" Bella called from upstairs.

Nessie was the first to come down.

She was dressed in black and purple dressed with a scissor-like cuts at the bottom with a matching purple pointed hat and a witches broom.

"Oooo...Nessie...how scary" Emmett said. I knew, by the way his face was looking, that he was trying to control his laughter. And I quickly gave him a good elbow in the ribs.

"oof" he jolted out.

"Thank you" Nessie said "mommy helped me pick it out and auntie Alice showed me how to do my make-up to make it look super scary.

I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of having my seven year-old daughter wearing make-up. I don't think I'd be thrilled if she was eighteen and living on her own. But Bella assured me it was going to be just for tonight and that she was going to hide the make-up after she left so she wouldn't get into it.

"Well, you look perfect" Rosalie complimented

Everyone took their turns taking Nessie's pictures before it was finally E.J's turn.

"Come on down E.J. Show everyone the costume you've kept a secret for so long." Carlisle yelled.

When E.J was in sight I was shocked at what I saw.

He was dressed in green scrubs, his white tennis shoes. And was wearing my stethoscope around his neck and my name tag.

"So you are a doctor?" Jasper asked

"No" E.J said, sounding annoyed "I'm a super hero"

Okay, now I was really confused

"And what super hero is that?" Bella asked

"I daddy" he said

The entire room was in complete mute mode. Not even the sound of fly could be heard. Until the sound of Bella's, Rosalie's, Alice's and my mother's sniffling cries broke the silence.

I then got up and walked over to my son and picked him and gave him the biggest hug I could possibly give him. I kissed him all over the top of his head and tried my hardest not to burst out in tears.

After all the photos were taking, and the crying we took the kids out for trick-or-treating.

We arrived back at the house at nine and the kids seemed to be extremely tired after a long night of begging for candy. Bella took Nessie and tucked her in while I tucked in E.J.

"E.J can I ask you something?" I said after I dressed him in his buzz lightyear pajamas.

"Sure daddy" he said, barley awake

"Why did you want to dress up like me?"

"cause" he yawned "your the greatest super hero I know. You save people lives and try to protect them from things that could hurt them. And you always make me, mommy and Nessie feel super safe" he explained.

That's when I lost it.

I broke into tears and hugged E.J with so much I love I never knew existed

"I love you, little man" I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you too, daddy" he said.

I then gave him a quick kiss on his head, turned on his cars night-light and closed the door.

When I came into mine and Bella's room she was already dressed for bed and lying on the bed. I stripped into my boxers and went to lie down with her.

"He's right you know" she said as she laid her head on my chest

"about what?" I asked confused

"You are a super hero"

"How's that?"

"Because you have super powers" she said, moving her hand lower down my abdomen

"oh really" I said trying maintain composure

" right don't you use those powers right" kiss "now"

You don't have to ask me twice.

**The end-Read and Review please. This was just an impulse story so expect it to be perfect. But I still will be continuing with "My Old Love" this was just a quick one shot. Let me know what you think. ;)**


End file.
